


Дурной Сон

by hightechzombie



Category: Curse of Strahd (Fandom), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen, Horror, блер витч мазафакас
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hightechzombie/pseuds/hightechzombie
Summary: В конце, он вышел на опушку. На этой поляне росло дерево, чьи ветви как руки гиганта оберегали темноту в сердце леса.Среди гигантских корней этого злого дерева, стояла девочка. Она смотрела на Влада.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Дурной Сон

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Foxda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxda/gifts).



Этот день был столь же темен как ночь. Темен не светом, а тем как он давил на душу. Туман обволакивал всю деревню. Влад время от времени даже поднимал голову и оглядывался, будто проверить, что вокруг все еще его родное село. 

Вокруг были только знакомые вида, только знакомые лица. Но это знание не помогало и хотелось втянуть голову, будто в ожидании удара ниоткуда. 

Дурное время. Будто в Баровии бывали другие.

Его лошадь плелась вперед, покорно таща за собой плуг, и не требую поныкания. Её глаза уже давно покрылись белой пеленой и она шла куда ей скажут, не требуя особого присмотра. 

Когда Влад в очередной раз поднял голову, чтобы удостовериться, что все на месте, он увидел что-то краем глаза. Ему потребовалось усилие, чтобы не повернуть голову. Это было в стороне леса. Нельзя смотреть туда. Ничего хорошего там нет - если пришло убить, то и так убьет. А если придет заворожить - только им и надо, чтобы толпень посмотрел прямо в глаза. Если у нечисти, конечно, есть глаза. 

Вот потому Влад не смотрел в сторону леса. На землю смотрел и борозды, которые оставлял за собой плуг. Казалось, что вот вот - и забулькает земля, кровь потечет по созданным руслам. Как прошлым летом. Весь урожай потом был испорченным, больным, но пригляделся Милорду Страду. Он купил его весь. Наверное понравился тот вкус крови, которым отдавала как и картошка, так и остальные овощи.

А зимой деревня все равно голодали. Зависть и клевета - будто они зарывали детей в земле, потому и кровь из земли поднялась - привела к тому, что за картошку драли вдвое больше обычного. Монеты, которые отсыпал Милорд Страда, казались богатством, да ими не были. Вот той зимой и начали зарывать детей в земле. Руки и ноги у них, как палочки, а глаза как дыры. Страшная была зима.

У Влада детей не было. Сестра была, но это раньше. Теперь никого не было. 

Когда кляча остановилась на повороте, Влад уже поднял кнут, но потом опустил руку. Бока лошади поднимались быстро, а шкура была мокрой, будто бегала весь день. Тварь и так была на последнем издыхании, авось чудом доживет до осени. Но для этого её надо беречь.

Влад снял с лошади в плуг и завел её в сарай, чтобы попила воды и поела овса. Вышел, и посмотрел в сторону леса.

Это не было его решением. Будто кто-то дернул голову ниточкой, а Влад не успел побороть чужую волю.

Там на опушке, стояла девочка. Черные волосы, чуть длиннее чем у мальчика. А потом она шмыгнула прочь, в лес. 

Влад сделала пару шагов, а потом остановился. Нет, это не Надя. Не может быть Надей. Значит это нечисть. Следовать за ней - смерть. 

Потому Влад пошел домой, отрезал себе хлеба и съел его в темноте, запивая затхлым пивом. Так и живем жизнь. В темноте и в страхе. Авось следующей день будет лучше старого. 

Но почему ему быть лучше? Как день может быть менее проклятого прошлого, а ночь лучше дня?

Сейчас была ночь. Влад лежал и его сердце бешено билось в груди. Он слышал сову за окном, он слышал вой. Сейчас оборотни набросятся на деревню. Сейчас раздерут их совсем как Карвинский Приход. Деревня то у них была побольше ихней, даже стражи были из местных. Но ничто не помогло. Только трупы остались. 

Что-то мелькнуло за окном, бросив тень. Влад закрыл глаза ладонями, бесшумно стеная. Только не карги. Они всегда смеются. Могут сжечь, а могут сьесть. Могут проклясть так, что ты думаешь, что колешь бревна, а потом везде трупы. Влад всё слышал про них - лучше смерть, чем попасть в руки карг.

Нигде нет покоя, даже дома. Пол скрипит, будто по нему кто-то ходит. Пусть они ходят, главное чтобы к утру пропали. Но им надо быть тише! Когда за окном, кто-то ухает, а дома кто-то ходит, как распознать, мерещится ему стук или нет?!

Влад нажал на грудь, умоляя сердце утихомирится. Будь потише, дай мне прислушаться. Я должен знать, стучится кто-то из погреба или нет. 

Но сердце бьется о ребра как барабан и Влад тяжело встает. Ему не хочется никуда идти, тем более вниз, но он не может по другому. 

Он спускается в темноте. У него нет свеч.

Влад прислушивается у двери. Это тяжелая дверь, на замке. Солидней, чем даже входная.

Никто не стучит в дверь. Да только кажется, что кто-то за ней плачет. 

“Надя,” говорит Влад, прижимаясь лбом в двери. “Да не хотел я… припугнуть только… кто же знал… что ты сразу в лес побежишь…”

Больше не было плача. Только детское дыхание. 

Влад повернул тяжелый ключ и открыл дверь. За ней была только тьма.

Если он ощущал это отчаяние впервые, он бы сел бессильно на пол и заплакал. Но это был не впервые. Это было далеко не впервые, потому он просто закрыл глаза.

Влад ощутил ветерок, как от быстрого движения. И затем чьи-то ноги выбивали дробь об ступеньки и затем хлопнула входная дверь. 

Как во сне, Влад вышел на улицу и попытался понять, что случилось. Только увидев чью-то темную голову у опушки, он смог отряхнуться от оторопи. 

“Надя!” крикнул Влад. 

Девочка не отвечала. Она бежала в лес. 

Влад чертыхнулся и побежал за ней. 

Черная ночь, черный лес. Трава вили капканы, кусты хватали жадными лапами. Хозяйка этого леса не терпела незванных вторженцем. Хозяйка не любила людей, тем более живых. 

К черту! Влад видел черную головку, которая мелькала там и тут. Он нагонит Надю. Он вернёт её. Все будет как раньше… нет, все будет лучше. Она больше не будет убегать… а он больше не будет запирать её в подвале. 

Только бы она остановилась..!

“Надя!” опять хрипло крикнул Влад. Она не отвечала.

Луна была плохим попутчиком. Она то заигрывала, открывая поляну взгляду как светлым днём, а потом её лучи застревали в темной листве недоброго леса. Под ногами хрустели ветка как кости. 

Влад больше не мог дышать. Он запнулся о корень, который подставила хозяйка леса, и упал. 

Затем была только тишина. Влад больше не слышал Надю, только биение своего сумасшедшего сердца. Он поднялся и увидел вокруг только темные деревья.

Страх протрезвел его мысли. Владу не стоило сюда приходить. Не важно какое безумие напало на него… ему следовала очнуться, а не следовать за миражом. Нади не было тут. Надя была мертва, а её кости лежали среди травы.

Но Влад прошел еще несколько шагов и прикоснулся к лоскутку ткани, который был завязан вокруг ветки куста.

_ “Как я выгляжу?” выпалила Надя, выскочив на кухню. На её голове была связана какая-то тряпка. _

_ “Плохо,” сказал Влад, толком не смотря. Так делал его отец, так делал его дед. “Иди покорми кур.” _

“Надя... “ прошептал Влад, прикоснувшись кончиками пальцев к этому грязному бантику. Кто-то завязал его, и это точно не было хозяйка леса.

Когда он шёл дальше, Влад видел все больше следов детской игривой руки. Домик из веток. Игрушки из костей. Это не были того рода играми, которыми раньше баловалась Надя… но наверное она изменилась, когда хозяйка леса овладела Надиной душой. 

Надо было думать, как обхитрить хозяйку. Надо было придумать, что предложить ей, чтобы та согласилась на обмен. Но Влад не мог думать в эту лунную ночь. Он просто брёл вперёд. 

В конце, он вышел на опушку. На этой поляне росло дерево, чьи ветви как руки гиганта оберегали темноту в сердце леса.

Среди гигантских корней этого злого дерева, стояла девочка. Она смотрела на Влада. 

Затем, она шмыгнула вниз и пропала с виду. Влад больше не торопился. Он подошел к месту среди корней, где стояла Надя, и нашел там нору. Ему пришлось встать на корточки, чтобы последовать за ней. 

Земля была влажной и корни скребли по волосами. Влад ощущал, будто он забирается внутрь какого-то ужасного существа и земля как кровь покрывает его руки и одежду. 

Конец туннеля был неожиданными и Влад выкатился на пол, не сумев остановиться. Тут больше не была мягкая земля, а твердый камень. Не смея встать на ноги, Влад на корточках нащупывал пол, когда внезапно не наткнулся на что-то неожиданное.

Это была свечка. 

Владу потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы найти кремень в карманах его одежды. Еще больше времени потребовалось, чтобы неверные руками выбить искру и зажечь свечу. 

Пламя свечи шатко освещала его окружение. Влад шел маленькими шагами, ожидая каждый момент, что кто-то набросится на него из темноты. Но ничто не случалось. Медленно, медленно, Влад дошел до конца помещения.

Там была дверь. Влад знал её. Это была дверь в его подвал. 

Кто-то стучал в неё. 

Влад выронил свечку и она потухла. Со всхлипом, Влад потянул за волосы и проклял это дурной сон, этот дурной мир и его дурную душу! Он больше не мог. Он устал боятся. Он устал.

Он больше не могу слышать этот стук. Он больше не мог заново и заново открывать эту дверь, только чтобы понять, что за ней никого нету. 

Когда Влад услышал шелестящие шаги и клацание костей, он не стал оборачиваться. Больше не будет бессонных ночей. Больше не будет страха. 

Когда длинные руки обхватили его, наконец… наконец, Влад больше не слышал стука.

***

Хорек училась делать музыку. Если палкой бить по ребрам костей, то выходили разные звуки от каждой кости. Раньше это был кабан, но потом он весь сгнил и его кости застряли в земле. Теперь это был инструмент Хорька!

Хорёк не заметил, когда пришла мама. Иногда её шаги были ветром и каждый колосок, каждый листик, замечал её приход. А иногда она приходила как тень - только что не было, а теперь была и стояла рядом с Хорьком. 

“Кто это был там?” спросила Хорёк. 

“Это был плохой человек,” сказала мама.

Хорёк кивнула. В лес часто приходили плохие люди. Мама о них заботилась, что они не мешали Хорьку. На самом деле, эти люди совсем не мешали Хорьку! Но иногда Хорёк боялась их, потому наверное мама убирала их.

“Почему он так кричал на меня?” спросила Хорёк.

“Он сделал ошибку,” сказала мама. “Он думал, что ты кто-то другой. Он делал много ошибок, но больше не сделает ни одной.” 

Улыбка мама была такой теплой, а её рука на волосой такой мягкой, что Хорёк не могла не обнять её. От мамы пахло лесом, а лес пах землей и кровью.

Это был самый приятный запах в мире.


End file.
